An Unwanted Stay
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: What happened to Robin and Kid Flash? They've been missing for almost a week and no clue to where they are. Will Batman be able to find them before something bad happens? I don't own any characters or Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I hope you like this. It's my first one. Also I don't own Young Justice. If I did it would still be on TV.**

* * *

"Wow, what a mission!" Kid Flash said as he and the rest of the team headed for the zeta tubes to take them back to Mount Justice. "Yes, it was indeed a great mission." added Aqualad right before he stept into the zeta tube. Following him was Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy, Rocket and Zatanna. " I don't know about you. But Bane is definitely feeling the aster." Robin said to Kid Flash just before he stept into the tube himself. Suddenly seven men came out of the shadows. "You're coming with us twurps." One of the men said. "Says who?" Robin replied with a grin. The boys start to run down the alley, only to find a dead end and three more men. They were surrounded.

Back at Mount Justice, the rest of the team were waiting on Robin and Kid Flash. "They said they would be through in five minutes! I'm gonna go check on them." Artemis said kinda irritated. "Artemis, there's no need to get mad. Just let them know we're ordering a pizza in ten minutes." M'gann told her firmly. "Alright. Be back in a few." she stated as she stepped into the zeta tube. When she got to the alley, she stepped out. "Hey, what's taking so long? We're about to order….." she stopped as she realized they weren't there and her eyes got huge when they met the ground. She quickly radioed the team. "Um, guys….We have a problem."

When she got back to the cave the rest of the team was waiting for her. "What's the problem?" Connor Cent asked as Artemis came back through the zeta tube. "Were they fighting over what kind of pizza to get again?" He started to laugh. Artemis looked annoyed as she replied, "No they weren't fighting over what pizza to get, they weren't even there." Everyone suddenly looked up from what they were doing.

"What do you mean they weren't there?" Zatanna asked. "I think something happened to them." Artemis said worriedly. "I mean do you really think they would leave these in an alley?" She held up two objects. Everyone then got real quiet. There was something wrong. "Ok, everyone please stay calm. I am going to try and contact the Justice League." Kaldur'ahm stated firmly.

In the watchtower, the Justice League's orbiting HQ, Batman and Flash were going over some plans for the team's 100th mission success. Then the phone rings. "I'll get it." The Flash told Batman. He picked up the phone and left the room. "Justice League, Flash speaking." he said into the phone. "Whoa, slow down Artemis, you're starting to sound like me at times. Ok start over...What do you mean they never showed up?...So the alley was deserted...You found What?!...Ok, just calm down. I'll let him know. Don't worry, we'll find them." He hung up the phone and turned around to find Batman right behind him.

"AAH! Don't do that! One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack." Batman looked annoyed. "Tell who, what, and who's missing?" Flash looked worried, wondering if he should tell him or not. "Tell you that a couple of members from the team are missing. Artemis told me that after the mission, they went back to the cave. The boys said they'd follow in a few minutes but they never did. When she went to go check on them, they weren't there. The only thing she saw was Kid Flash's goggles and…" wondering if he should go on. "And what?" Batman stared deeply at him. "...And...Robin's utility belt." he said slowly and nervously. Batman's eyes got wide quickly. Robin never went anywhere without his belt. This meant the boys were in trouble.

When Robin woke up he looked around the room wondering where he was. He saw that he was in was a 10x10 cell that had three cinder block walls and two cots. He saw Kid Flash sitting on the cot on the opposite side of the cell. He was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were all torn up. Robin looked at himself, he looked just like Kid. Both boys had 6 foot long chains shackled to their wrists and prohibitor collars around their necks. Robin couldn't find the strength to stand yet, so he crawled over to the cot and climbed up on it. Hearing the chains rattle, Kid looked over at Robin. Happy his friend was awake and moving, he gave a crooked smile.

Robin smiled back but soon stopped. "Ugh, what a headache. What happened back there?" Kid looked down. "Well after we ran down the alley to the dead end we started to throw punches and then they started to throw knives. Then one of them took a rifle and knocked you on the side of your head with the butt of it. They grabbed you then threatened to shoot you if I didn't surrender. Seeing it was 10 on 1, I gave up. And now we're here." Robin knew he was lying about giving in because it was 10 to 1. Kid would have surrendered if he(robin) had gotten knocked out and it was just 1 on 1.

Just then a figure stepped out of an elevator into the larger room on the other side of the cell. "It's about time you woke up Robin. Without anyone for Kid Flash to talk to, it's been pretty quiet these last two days. Oh well, it was good while it lasted." It was Vandal Savage. Robin looked at kid as if to say "You didn't tell me that…" Kid shrugged. "I almost thought that you might have been dead. It would have made this a lot easier. Oh well, if the Justice League doesn't cooperate, then….well let's have them see what will happen." He then walked over to a computer.

Flash and Batman were together in a room at the watchtower. They were trying to think of how to find the boys, when a screen call was requested. Hoping it was from the team for some follow up, Flash answered. Suddenly Vandal Savage came on the screen. "What do you want Savage?" Batman asked sternly. Savage smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I found something of yours." Batman glared at him. "I haven't lost anything." he said. "Oh, you haven't, so these aren't yours then?" then he moved aside to show the boys sitting in the cell. Batman and Flash stood up, knocking over the chairs they were sitting in.

"Let the boys go Savage." Batman growled. "I plan to...if the Justice League hands over their head quarters to me." This was getting on Batman's nerves. Flash saw this and slowly left and slipped into another room to video the team. "Let...the...boys...go." This time he was mad. "You have one week. If you cooperate, then you'll see the little pests again. If not, you better say good-bye." then he signed off.

At Mount Justice, the team was waiting to hear more about Robin and Kid. Red Tornado appeared. "The Flash has requested to speak with the team in the cave." Then he left. Everyone got up and hurried to the cave. On a screen, the Flash was waiting to talk to the team. "Hey team, I got some good news and bad news. The good news is that we found Robin and Kid Flash…." The team looked relieved. "Really! Where?!" Artemis asked. Flash scratched his head and said, "About that, that's the bad news….Vandal Savage has them." The team gasped. Then there was silence.

Back at Savage's secret hideout, the boys were getting discouraged. "I hope Batman and Flash can find us. By the looks of my clothes, the tracer in my cape was torn off." Robin stated. "Batman put a tracer in your cape?" Kid asked. "No, Alfred did. he said that way if I was in trouble, Batman would know where I was." "Oh, ok then…". Then Savage came back. "You two might want to get comfortable, you're going to be here awhile." Robin was able to stand now and he walked over to the bars. "Let us go Savage. We're less of a threat to you then the League anyway."

"How cute. You can think what you want, but I've seen you fight, you and your team are just as good as the Justice League. Maybe even better." Then he grabbed a remote and pressed a button. Suddenly a electric shock went through the collars and Robin and Kid screamed in pain. "AAAGGGGHHH! You won't get away with this savage! The League will get us out of here!" Robin yelled as he got shocked. Savage laughed, lit some candles, turned off the lights and went to the elevator. Just before he stepped in he said, "You make me laugh, Boy Wonder. To bad if the league doesn't turn over their HQ, you won't be able to anymore."

Then he got on the elevator and went up. The boys walked around the cell (Well, as much as the chains would let them). Suddenly Robin remembered that he had a tracer in his mask as well. He knew Batman would be able to follow it and find them. He quickly told this to Kid. They couldn't do much without Savage knowing, so they just sat on the cots and waited to fall asleep. Days like this...it sucks being a teenage superhero.

Batman and Flash were in the Bat-plane when a signal was detected. "That's the tracer in Robin's mask." Batman said, as they neared an island in the middle of the Atlantic. "The signal is coming from that island." He steered the plane over to the island and landed it in a grove of trees. Batman told Flash he needed to stay there until he sent a signal, letting him know that he found the boys.

Flash wasn't sure about this, but he agreed. When Batman got to where the signal was from, he went down and saw the boys sleeping. It was almost dawn so, Savage would be back soon. He quickly ran over to the cell and slid a skeleton key over to Robin's cot. Suddenly he heard the elevator moving, so he ran and hid.

Robin wasn't fully asleep when Batman slid the key over, so he quickly grabbed it. When Savage got off the elevator, he walked over to the cell and woke the boys up by clanging things against the bars. The sound was so loud that it startled Kid and he fell off of his cot and on to the floor. Kid stood up and walked over to the side of the room where he could talk to Robin without shouting. Robin did the same.

"Hey, guess what." Robin told Kid as he sat down. "What?" Kid asked in reply. Robin told him and explained his plan. Kid agreed with this but they still had one problem. How would they get the collars off? Savage had the remote that controlled the collars. The key wouldn't work for the collars, only the chains on their wrists and the cell door.

When Savage left the room again, Robin quickly removed the chains and unlocked the door. They managed to hide before Savage came back and just waited til he left to go look for them. However Savage knew they couldn't have gone far and pressed a button on the remote. When he heard the screams of pain, he knew where they were. When the screaming stopped, the boys got up and ran.

"Now you're going to get it!" Savage yelled as the two boys started to run around the room and hide The commotion had caused Savage's men to come down to help. They managed to stop Kid Flash and Robin from causing anymore trouble by grabbing them. Savage then starts to beat on the boys. He threw them across the room and sent his men to grab them. His men tied their hands behind them and took them over to Savage who then started to beat them again.

This continued for about five minutes. The boys were about to pass out, when Savage grabbed a knife. They were laying on the ground trying to get up. "This will teach you not to mess with Vandal Savage." He said as he got closer. The boys realized that they were no match, especially now that they were so close to fainting, right there on the spot. The last thing they saw before everything grew black, was Savage no more then five feet away.

When Robin and Kid Flash woke up, they were in a hospital, still in hero gear. They had stitches in their chests, arms and Robin had some on the side of his head. On the side of the room, their friends Connor, M'gann, Kaldur'ahm, Zatanna, Rochelle and Artemis were standing or sitting in chairs. They were in their costumes, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to come visit. Zatanna, who was talking with M'gann, looked through the corner of her eye and smiled.

The others saw this and looked over. "Well, hey you two. How you feeling?" M'gann asked. Robin replied, "I feel like a rag doll." But smiled seeing as the whole team came. Suddenly Roy Harper came in the room. "Well look who finally decided they were going to wake up." he teased. Now they were even happier because Roy (aka Red Arrow) was there even though he's not part the team anymore.

When Batman and Flash came in, the team and Roy said their goodbyes and left. The boys then seized the opportunity to asked how they got to the hospital and why they weren't dead. Flash closed the blinds on the window and made sure the door was locked, then took off his mask. As did Batman and the boys. Bruce told them how they got to the hospital. "Just as Vandal grabbed the knife, I saw you two on the ground not moving. That's when I moved in. Finally he gave in and was taken to Belle Reve prison…." Barry interrupted. "And that's when I finally found him." He said giving Bruce the stink eye.

"ANYWAY…"Bruce continued. "We grabbed you guys and got you here as fast as we could. You were in pretty bad shape." Flash looked at Wally. "Sorry to tell ya this kid, but because you're checked in as Kid Flash, your parents can't come see you." Wally knew this. He nodded to his uncle, at least he could see the team. "Neither can Alfred so to make it fair, I won't visit until you're released to go home." Bruce told Dick. They just talked for about an hour then the two adults left.

After they left, the boys ordered food for dinner then when to sleep. They were still pretty worn out after their "stay" with Savage. A couple days later they were released to go home and go back to school. It was hard for them not to join in on conversations when their classmates brought up what happened Kid Flash and Robin. When they met up with the team afterwards, they were happy to be back on the job. They didn't have to worry about anything like this for quite some time, or did they….. TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

 **So what'd ya think? Please tell me. I hope to make a sequel sometime. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Alternative

**HEY PEEPS, so I found the original rough draft, did a little tinkering, and came up with this little beauty. TBH, I think this one is better than the original. Mostly because I've gotten better at writing, but other reasons as well. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Wow, what a mission!" Kid Flash said as he and the rest of the team headed for the zeta tubes to take them back to Mount Justice.

"Yes, it was indeed a great mission." added Aqualad right before he stept into the zeta tube. Following him was Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy, Rocket and Zatanna.

" I don't know about you. But Bane is definitely feeling the aster." Robin said to Kid Flash just before he stept into the tube himself. Suddenly three men came out of the shadows.

"You're coming with us twerps." One of the men said.

"Says who?" Robin replied with a grin. The boys start to run down the alley, only to find a dead end and three more men. They were surrounded.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice, the rest of the team were waiting on Robin and Kid Flash.

"They said they would be through in five minutes! I'm gonna go check on them." Artemis said kinda irritated.

"Artemis, there's no need to get mad. Just let them know we're ordering a pizza in ten minutes." M'gann told her firmly.

"Alright. Be back in a few," she stated as she stepped into the zeta tube. When she got to the alley, she stepped out. "Hey, what's taking so long? We're about to order….." she stopped as she realized they weren't there and walked up the alley a little ways. Her eyes got huge when they met the ground. She quickly radioed the team. "Um, guys….We have a problem."

When she got back to the cave the rest of the team was waiting for her.

"What's the problem?" Connor Cent asked as Artemis came back through the zeta tube. "Were they fighting over what kind of pizza to get again?" He started to laugh. Artemis looked annoyed as she replied.

"No they weren't fighting over what pizza to get, because they weren't even there." Everyone suddenly looked up from what they were doing.

"What do you mean they weren't there?" Zatanna asked.

"I think something happened to them," Artemis said worriedly, "I mean do you really think they would leave these in an alley?" She held up the objects she found in the alley. Everyone then got real quiet. There was something wrong.

* * *

Batman and Flash were the last ones to leave the meeting hall, when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Flash called and sped to it, "Justice League, Flash speaking. Ok, whoa Artemis! Slow down some ok, you're starting to sound like me. Start over now. Well that's good…. Wait what?!...Ok, I'll tell him. Don't worry Artemis." He turned around to find Batman right behind him.

"Gah! Don't do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Tell who, what?"

"You, actually. Apparently Wally and Dick never showed up to the mountain after their mission. Artemis said she went to go get them and they were nowhere to be seen. All she found was Wally's goggles and Robin's utility belt and some pieces of their costumes. That's why they called."

"They were right to. They know something is wrong if they find Robin's belt. We'll start search now."

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" The teen looked around and saw that it was just an empty room. All that there was was a very dim light hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to the door and found it to be locked. "My belt's gone, so more likely my lock picks are gone too. Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter boy. You won't be leaving anytime soon anyway," The voice was on the other side of the door. "This room is made of reinforced material. You won't be able to break free."

"Who are you?!"

"That doesn't matter either. Now shut up before I go in there and make you!"

"Who ever you are, you won't get away with this."

"It's funny that you think that." Then footsteps moved away from the door. The young teen sat in the corner thinking of a way to contact people on the outside.

"I wonder if they got KF to." Just then there was yelling on the other side of the wall and you could make it out plain as day.

"If you hurt him I will find you and end you! You hear me?! And trust me, when I get out of here, you'll be in for a world of pain!"

"Shut up before both of you get an electric shock from the inhibitor collars around your necks." Robin hadn't even noticed that earlier.

"I won't be quiet until I know that he's ok!" Just then the pain of be electrocuted went through his body.

"Aaaahhhhgggg!" It was painful enough that he passed out again.

* * *

"You're telling me, Batman, The World's Greatest Detective, can't find two teenage boys?!"

"I didn't say that. I said Robin's trackers were broken or disarmed."

"That's pretty much exactly what you said! They could be anywhere and we have no idea where!"

"I'll find another way to trace them Barry."

"Well make it fast!"

"Do me a favor, shut up so I can focus."

"Bruce, Barry, you guys have some mail. I'll just leave it here on the table."  
"Thanks Diana. Hey, what's for lunch? All this worrying has made me hungry."

"Chicken. I'll bring you some."

"Thanks Diana!" He went and picked up the envelope with his name on it. He opened it and pulled a few pictures out. He immediately went limp. "Bruce, I think you should open your letter..."

"Why would I do that n-" He saw the panic on his teammate's face. He grabbed the letter and opened it to find more pictures. Each one was a picture of their proteges. Both were beat bad and had inhibitor collars on. Pieces of their costumes were missing and they were bruising in multiple spots. It looked like there were fresh stab wounds on their arms and legs. There was a letter with them.

'Surrender in no more than 96 hours, or you won't see them alive again.'

"Here's your chicken Bar- What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Diana. J-just leave it on the table."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything else." She had that look on her face, the one where she knows something's wrong but won't push any further.

"Bruce, we need to find them. Now."

"I know Barry, and I'm working on it." He set out to find where the letters came from.

* * *

Wally sat up off the floor. That was twice now that he had been knocked unconscious.

"Me and my big mouth," He saw small portion of bread and a small cup of water. There was a note next to it.

'Don't need you dead….yet. You'll be given food every six hours. We don't want you to be too energetic.'

"Figures. Hopefully Rob is doing better than I am."

* * *

Robin sat up and pushed himself to a corner. He began thinking of ways he could break out and find KF. If anything, Flash and Batman already know they're missing and were looking for them. There was nothing but silence. Maybe it was dark outside. It was hard to tell without windows. Then the silence broke. There was a noise on the other side of the wall that seemed to be angry.

"God dammit! Kill them now! I knew the Justice league would find out where I was! I said kill em!" Some men threw open the door and ran in. They some held him down as another punched him till he passed out again. Then they dragged him out of the room.

* * *

The Batwing flew over the island. Flood lights started to fill the air.

"They know we're here. We'll have to split up to find where they have Robin and Kid Flash."

"Split up? You crazy?! You do remember whose fingerprints you found right?!"

"Yes, and that's exactly why I said we're splitting up."

"I can't believe you're serious!"

"We can cover more ground if we split up and if we run into him of find the boys, we contact each other."

"That sounds better than what you said before." Bats landed the Batwing just of the coast of the island and they headed over. They split up once they got into the wood and they hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

When Robin woke up again, he was in a different room this time his wrists were cuffed to the wall above him and he couldn't move. He turned his head and saw Kid Flash next to him in a similar position. He moved his foot and kicked the speedster, who in turn jerked his head up.

"W-where am I?" He turned his head and saw the Dark Knight's protege. "Dude, that really you? Or am I dead already?"

"It's really me. So, I take it you don't know where we are?"

"Yup. Why are our arms like this?"

"I don't know. I have the slightest clue to why we're here anyways."

"It's so they can kill you and you won't run away." It was the same voice that had been yelling at them earlier.

"Come out where we can see you!"

"If that's what you want," The figure stepped into the light and KF immediately wished he hadn't said anything. Out of the shadows stepped Vandal Savage. "My original plan was to release you if your mentors had cooperated with my instructions, but they found my base, so the only other choice is to kill you."

"Let us go! We have no use to you!" Robin said.

"That's exactly why I'm killing you. You get five minutes to say goodbye to each other." then he turned and left the room. The two teens then started to struggle against their bonds.

"I can't-can't get my hands out!"

"Neither can I. Do you have any picks on you?"

"I checked earlier. They took them all."

"Dang it." Just then there was the sound of the door opening. In hurried the Dark Knight. He grabbed a key and unlocked the cuffs. The teens stood up and got ready to run out the door, but they were stopped. They heard Vandal coming back and they knew they were about to be killed. Batman shot a grapple up to the rafters above them just as the door opened. Two men, along with Vandal walked in and started to fire. The next thing they knew, KF fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Robin then fell with a sharp pain to his chest.

* * *

Robin woke up. He almost thought he was dead. Then he saw people that he knew. Artemis and M'gann were talking at the his feet and Zatanna was falling asleep in a chair. He went to sit up, but groaned from the pain as he tried. Everyone looked his direction. Conner, Zatanna and Kaldur stood up from their chairs and Artemis and M'gann turned around.

"I hope you're feeling ok, Robin."

"I'm fine. Where's KF?"

"He's on the other side of the curtain. He hasn't woke up yet."

"I want to-ugh-see him. Now." M'gann moved the curtain aside and KF was lying in a bed. He was breathing which was good, but he was still asleep.

"Batman and Flash were here all night while you were in surgery. They seemed more worried then any of us." Just then there was a groan from KF. They turned to him and saw he was waking up.

"A-am I dead?"

"You're not dead yet Baewatch." He smiled and turned his head.

"What happened?" The door opened and closed behind the group. Batman and Flash stepped in. The other teens said good-bye and left.

"After you were shot, I ran in and beat the shit out of Vandal."

"After that we rushed you here as fast as we could. Luckily Dr. Tompkins hadn't left yet."

"How long have we been out?"

"About a day and a half. You'll be here for another day." There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leslie Tompkins entered the room.

"How are my favorite patients doing?"

"I'm fine, but I'm hungry."

"We'll get you some food as soon as possible. Well, everything seems to be ok. You should be able to leave first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Dr. Tompkins."

"My pleasure. I'm always ready to help you heroes." She left to go get KF his food.

"We'll be back in the morning. Rest up."

The next morning the two teens went back to their homes. When they went to school the next day, people kept bringing up what they heard happened to Kid Flash and Robin over the weekend. Hiding their injuries was the hardest part. Especially for Dick, who went to school with Artemis. But, other than that, it was the same as always

The end?

* * *

 **So here ya go. Please tell me what you think. In my opinion, this one is better than the original one. Peace out peeps!**


End file.
